el accidente
by 01neko
Summary: laval cuenta como se cambio su vida después de un doloroso accidente que le paso a cragger


**Notas: **Hola mi nombre es 01neko y esta es mi primera historia espero que le guste bueno a leer

**El accidente**

Bueno mi nombre es laval soy un príncipe del reino de chima del reino león antes era un chico feliz y de buen corazón, siempre seguía las reglas y era sucesor del trono pero toda cambio cuando sucedió un terrible accidente que cambio mi vida para siempre, después de ese accidente cambie, me convertí en un monstruo infeliz y hoy te voy a contar la historia del porque soy así y que comprenda este inmenso dolor que hay dentro de mi

Era un día soleado estaba con mi mejor amigo cragger , el también era un principe del reino de chima, era del reino del cocodrilo, paseamos en el mercado, era extraño cuando estoy cerca de el me siento muy extraño dentro de mi, tal ves sentía algo mas que solo amistad por el pero no sabia si sentía lo mismo por mi, entonces conocí una chica de mi especie su nombre era Li'ella pero trate de enamorarme de ella pero jamás sentí lo miso que sentía por cragger.

Bueno mientras estábamos paseando por el mercado cuando los cazadores atacaron, estábamos peleando, estábamos ganando la pelea pero no sabíamos que tenían una nueva arma que congelaba por dentro del cuerpo que ni el fire chi podía descongelarlo pero solo podían congelar a uno de nosotros, me iban a congelar a mi pero cragger se di cuenta de esta nueva arma antes que todo y se dio cuenta que me apuntaban a mi entonces reacciono y me empujo llegando el ataca a el, el impacto no fue fuerte pero no sabia que por dentro estaba muriendo. Peleamos y ganamos la batalla después todos fueron a donde estaba cragger le preguntaron como estaba o si se encuentra bien, cragger respondió que solo se canso mas rápido de lo normal y que sentía un poco de frio, yo le dije que seria mejor que lo acompañaba, después le toque su homro pero lo retire rápidamente porque al tocarlo sentí su cuerpo muy helado me preocupe mucho, cuando todos me vieron hacer eso lo tocaron y retiraron sus manos muy rápida mente porque le dieron mucho frio entonces decidieron llevarlo a donde los fénix para saber porque cragger estaba tan helado. Cuando llegaron allí vieron a cragger y trataron de devolver su calor con fire chi pero no funciono, me dijeron que a cragger solo le quedaba una semana de vida, llore amargamente, dime como te sentiría si la persona mas importante de tu vida solo le quedara una semana de vida y que su muerte seria lenta y dolorosa y tu no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para salvarlo solo mirar como su sufrimiento aumenta hasta que muera de la forma mas dolorosa.

Mientras yo pensé de como animarlo y decidí que su ultima semana fuese la mas grandiosa de toda su vida, y luego me pregunte si decirle mis sentimiento hacia el luego recordé el dicho "mejor haber sufrido por amor a que nunca haber amado" decidí hacerle caso a ese dicho y decirle mis sentimiento a cragger. Lo que iba hacer era decirle mis sentimiento aunque hubiese gran probabilidad que el amor no hubiese sido correspondido pero quiero decirle lo que siento antes de que lo pierda para siempre. Cuando le confesé mi amor a cragger el me lo acepto y lo que le que daba de vida me lo pase junto a su lado y cuando llego el séptimo dia cragger se quedo en cama yo fui a visitarlo y vi como lentamente sufría y antes que se fuera su ultimo aliento le di un beso y después llore amargamente sobre su cuerpo y lo único que quería en ese momento era venganza sobre el que le causo la muerte a mi cragger y decidí ir a darle una pequeña visita a sir fangar, con cuchillo en mano fui con cautela en la oscuridad de la noche cuando llegue fui donde quedaba a su habitación, yo no quería una muerte rápida sin dolor yo quería una lenta y dolorosa como sufrió cragger, entonces me asegure que nadie nos molestara mientras hacia mi pequeño trabajito,(momento gore, no soy muy buena escribiendo esto, según yo después me dice si lo hago bien).

Lo que hice fue atarle sus manos y piernas mientras hacia esto se despertó, fue mejor para mi podre verlo como sufre, el me pregunto con entono de enojo y miedo que iba hacer y yo le respondí que pagaría lo que le a cragger, después le entierre el cuchillo que traje justo en su vientre salió mucha sangre de ahí y el grito de dolor pero como dije me asegure que nadie nos molestara mientras hacia esto, después le entierre otra vez el cuchillo allí y otra ves volvió a gritar de dolor, me encanto verlo así entonces esa sensación no quería que acabase después le abrí ambas muñecas dejándole sin poder utilizar las manos, le corte los tendones, mientras el se retorcía en el piso por el dolor y gritaba que le tuviera piedad pero no le tuve nada de piedad por lo que le hiso a cragger y por ultimo le corte el cuello y quedo en el piso muerto y yo estaba cubierto de sangre me fui de ahí me tuve bañar aunque no me guste el agua para que nadie sospechaba por lo que hice y el cuchillo lo guarde por otra ocasión al día siguiente todo supieron que el líder de los cazadores fue cruelmente torturado y asesinado nadie supo quien fue quien hiso ese terrible acto pero el no fue el único alguien mate fueron varios gracias a la cesación que me dio quise matar a todo de su tribu y aliados, mate alrededor de 50 en una semana si se que fue lento pero adoraba como ellos sufría de dolor pero no solo causo temor a ellos sino también a mi tribu y de nuestro aliados, jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a este grado de temor y decidí asesinar a cualquiera de mis aliados si alguien descubriera que yo soy el asesino, entonces creo que fue unos 5 quienes mate de mi aliado en ese tiempo porque me vieron que me escapara de noche y me preguntaron porque yo Salí de noche si había un asesino, después ellos pusieron a pensar y se dieron cuenta de que yo era el asesino que mataba sin corazón, lo tuve matar, queme sus cuerpo para que nadie sospechara que fui yo después poco a poco juntaron la pista de que yo era el asesino y me preguntaron eso yo no respondí y Salí corriendo de ahí y me fui de muy legos de ese lugar para jamás volver pero era demasiado tarde poco me volví loco y comencé a matar sin razón todo los que intentaba acercarse para ayúdame o para atraparme y tiempo después me arrepentí de todo pero no podía volver ya era demasiado tarde y ahora estoy contando esta historia de dolor que sentí y quiero decir que me arrepiento y que no se acerque a mi y ahora me despido adiós.

Hola espero que le halla gustado por favor decirme como me quedo y si quiere que aja esta historia para lo hare o si no le gusta no lo voy hacer bueno adiós.


End file.
